


Lazy Morning Sun

by dedicatedfollower467



Series: Pursuing Happiness [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Young Justice (Comics)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Krypto the Superdog - Freeform, M/M, Married Couple, New Superhero Names, Schmoop, Sleepy Cuddles, Spooning, because Kon is a great big sap, it's so sappy you guys, this is just sweet sappy unrepentant fluff, tim is the big spoon and kon is the little spoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 15:29:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21199925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dedicatedfollower467/pseuds/dedicatedfollower467
Summary: Due to a quirk of biology, Kryptonians tend to be natural morning people. Bat-folks obviously are not.Tim and Kon make it work.





	Lazy Morning Sun

**Author's Note:**

> A very old fic, based on some headcanon from a fic I read literal years ago and don't remember the title or contents of. I just remember the theory that Kryptonians rise with the sun.

When the sun rises, Kon can feel it all over his body, like someone’s taken one of those wire scalp massage thingies and run it over every inch of him. His skin tingles in a good way, warm and loose, his neurons sparking like little fireworks. It makes him want to get up, move, _do _something.

The only problem with this is that Kon _can’t _get back to sleep after the sun rises. It’s like trying to get Krypto to not bark at Mrs. La Joya’s cats. You probably _could _do it if you were very patient and tried very hard, but at some point it’s just not worth the bother.

Kon usually doesn’t mind this quirk of his Kryptonian nature, except during the summertime, when he’s getting woken up at _ass o’clock _ in the morning. It’s been part of his life for so long that Kon has learned to roll with it - drinks extra coffee in the mornings and goes to bed a half-hour or so earlier. Moving to Boston was a little rough - it’s farther north than Smallville (_way _farther north than Hawaii), which means the extremes of light and dark are just that bit more _extreme _\- but he’s adjusted.

It’s the other new thing that came with the move to Boston that’s giving him issues. Because now Kon’s waking up with _Tim _in his bed at ass o’clock when he’s tingling all over and restless and can’t lie still. And Tim is both a _late _sleeper and a _light_ sleeper, and that’s not a good combo for morning-person half-Kryptonians.

Even simply getting out of bed has proven more than enough to wake Tim, and the trouble with that is he doesn’t go back to sleep, either. Once Tim is up, no matter how little sleep he’s had, he wants to be working on something, finishing something. It scares Kon, sometimes, how much of a drive Tim has to be moving on to the _next thing._

So when one morning in late June Kon wakes up at a completely unreasonable hour and Tim is spooning him from behind, Kon forces himself to take a deep breath and let it out very, very slowly. The sheets have fallen to the floor in the night, and the air conditioning in their Brownstone is good enough that Tim’s skin is a little cool. He must have snuggled close in the night for Kon’s excessive body heat.

Kon doesn’t even dare to roll over like this, certain it will wake Tim up. So he breathes, gently, and lets the morning light seep in.

From just outside the door, he hears Krypto let out a small, almost imperceptible whine. It’s a whine that says “I know you’re awake why aren’t you paying attention to me.” His dog (_their _dog, it’s been months and he’s still not used to that) is such a spotlight hog.

He whispers “Not now, Krypto.” There’s another sad whine, but then the sound of the big puppy lying down. If he knows Krypto, it’ll be in a patch of sunlight.

Tim lets out a soft sigh in his sleep and snuggles closer to Kon, arms curled between his chest and Kon’s back, their legs intertwined and hips nearly aligned. Kon breathes out at the same moment, and as the sun creeps slowly across the ground and onto the bed, they breathe in sync.

Then the sound of Tim’s heartbeat changes, moving a little faster, and his breath hitches. Kon can’t stop himself from tensing. As long as Kon has known Tim, he’s known that Tim has nightmares. It’s only since they started sleeping together that Kon discovered they can get so bad that they send Tim into spiralling panic attacks.

But it’s not a nightmare. Instead, Tim yawns and shifts next to him. “Good morning,” he whispers into Kon’s ear, pressing a kiss into his hair. 

Kon rolls over so that they’re facing each other. “Hello,” he says. “Did you sleep well?”

Tim nods. "I'm surprised you stayed in bed," he says. "The sun must have been up for hours."

Kon reaches out and runs his fingers gently down Tim's arm. "I didn't want to wake you."

"Where's Krypto?"

"In the living room. He can let himself out if he needs to."

"I know that." Tim inches a little closer. "Got any plans for the week?"

"Other than taking Krypto to the dog park, getting groceries, and staying on the lookout for crime, no. Why, did you have plans?"

Tim skins his fingers up Kon's bare chest. "No, actually. I just finished up a case for Batman last night. He shouldn't need Peregrine again for at least another week."

Tim's fingers reach Kon's neck and stroke there, touch so light as to be almost non-existent. Kon swallows. "Yeah?" he manages. "Supernova isn't needed, either."

Now Tim curls around Kon, one hand sliding to cup his neck while the other continues to caress his throat. He brings his mouth close to Kon's ear, sliding a thigh between Kon's. "You promised to lock me in the Fortress of Solitude for a month."

Tim's teeth graze Kon's ear. He shudders, and in retaliation slips his TTK out to tickle the undersides of Tim's forearms. His hands find their way to Tim's hips and he starts stroking Tim's sides. 

"I did promise," Kon breathes as Tim starts nibbling and licking at his ear. "Wouldn't be a Super if I went back on a promise."


End file.
